


A Sleepy Knight

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Overworking, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Yet another night where Aymeric hasn't come home from his office and Katsum must go and fetch him.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Katsum Almor, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088
Kudos: 11





	A Sleepy Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #16 from FFXIV Write 2020

Lucubration - _‘laborious work, study, thought, etc., especially at night’_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The halls of the Congregation were dark save for the light of the candle Katsum carried. Her quiet steps echoed through the empty halls as she walked, a yawn escaping her as she pressed on. Her body craved rest, so she had been very eager to retire to the manor and snuggle into the sheets of her soft bed with a certain raven-haired commander to keep her warm. Yet when she entered, she found only the guard dog of a drake Draco curled on the rug in front of the fireplace, and Duchess the cat tucked into the covers on Aymeric’s side of the bed. No sign of her beloved husband. She was just about to head out to find him when Lucia met her at the door. When Katsum saw the defeated expression on her face, she knew exactly what she was going to say. As she turned the final corner and saw the faint light coming from the door left ajar just a little ways away from her, she sighed and shook her head with a smile, “Oh, Aymeric…”

Katsum moved quietly up to the door, gently pushing it open and peering around to see inside. Aymeric was at his desk, yet he was not hard at work. His head was resting on his arms where he laid on his paperwork, and he was fast asleep. His expression was serene like he was having a wonderful dream, and by how his candle’s wax was melting nearly over its holder onto his papers, he had been asleep for quite a while. The Miqo’te stepped into the office and pulled the door shut behind her, quietly walking up to set her candle down on the side of his desk while she moved around to pick up his papers and stack them neatly. When she pulled the ones under his head away, he stirred, yet she only smiled and continued neatly collecting the documents.

“Kat…?” He mumbled sleepily, turning his head to look up at her.

“All the knights had long since gone home, and yet here you still are hard at work,” She mused, taking the dried ink quill out of his hand and placing it back in its well before meeting his gaze and sighing, “What am I to do with you?”

“Join me,” He slowly sat up and reached out to her with both arms, the most endearing pout on his face like a child reaching for his favorite stuffed bear.

She laughed lightly, finishing tidying up his desk before moving happily into his grasp, “How could I say no to that face?”

“You can’t,” He pulled her in gently to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, placing a few kisses on her shoulder as he leaned into her. Katsum’s tail curled up as she sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders while she ran her fingers through his silky hair. She hummed a gentle tune while she heard his breathing grow deeper again, his arms loosening a bit. Nevertheless, she heard him whisper, “I could stay like this forever…”

“Well, as nice as that would be, I’d rather us go home at some point. I’d like to cuddle with you myself, my sweet.” He groaned something in answer, “What was that?”

“A few more minutes?” He asked, hugging her tightly again, “You feel so nice and warm…”

Katsum laughed and stepped back to kiss him on his sweet lips, “Alright. A few more minutes. Then I will be taking my beloved prince home, away from his duties that can wait until the morning.”


End file.
